


hit me with your best shot

by Agentpeggicarter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentpeggicarter/pseuds/Agentpeggicarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All my intel said you’re not meant to be back until next week and I’m sitting here using your flat as a sniper’s nest to kill a guy. This is awkward.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	hit me with your best shot

Clint lays down in the small sniper nests he’s made over looking the building across the street and settles in for the long haul. The nest didn’t contain much, just the weapon of choice for this mission, a sniper rifle, and the file that contained the images of the assets he was assigned to take out.

The place he was hiding out at was a rather nice apartment moderately decorated with a perfect view of the building across the street and a siberian husky guarding the place. It didn’t take long for Clint to get the dog on his side and soon the canine was sleeping curled up next to the archer. It was all very cute, if it wasn’t the sniper rifle pointed out the window.

Clint wished he was on the roof more than anything, easier escape if things turned south, but the apartment provided the best tactical view of the building and Clint wasn’t about to give that up for an easier escape. The apartment was perfect for what he need, providing all the necessary point of view needed to take out the targets.

The mission was easy, go in, take out the three hostiles, get out, ditch the weapon at one site, head to another for extraction. It should all take less than hour, the only thing Clint had to wait on was for the targets to be in the same location. He glanced at his watch and noted the time, any second now and he could go back to the tower and prepare for the next mission.

It was rather fortunate for Clint to choose this exact apartment since the inhabitant seemed to be out, the place deserted. A note on the counter instructing (Y/F/N) on how to take care of Captain, he assumed that was the dog, and that they’d be back in a week. The note was even dated allowing him to let out a sigh of relief, nobody would be home to witness the carnage he was about to lay waste to across the street.

Clint hunkered down in his nest when he saw one of the targets enter the room. Only two more and he could take them all out.

You let out a sigh as you sit in the back of the taxi tired and irritated. The trip that was suppose to take a week lasted about three days before your former boyfriend ended things. Apparently there was another girl he meant and he knew she was the one.

 _Screw you Craig._ You think bitterly to yourself. 

Two years and he dumped you because of a girl he just meant. It wasn't like you wanted to spend the rest of your life with him, but two years made you imagine life with him and that was all thrown away in a matter of seconds. 

"You alright miss?" The taxi driver asked, looking at you from the rearview mirror. 

You hastily wipe the tears that came from your eyes and balled your hands in fist till you felt the nails digging into your palm. 

You will not cry over him. No tears were worth that bastard.

"I'm fine." You mumble and the taxi driver shrugs. He's seen weirder things in his job and crying woman was not one of them.

The taxi stops in front of your high rise and you glance at the looming building before you as a calming feeling starts to come over you and the thought of reuniting with your puppy.

You pay the cabbie and grab your suit case. You were ready for some comfy pants and a glass of wine and to curl up with your dog who would lick your face and love you no matter what.

 _Today would be okay._ You chanted to yourself despite the ache that had settled into your chest. _Today_ will _be okay._

Clint focused his scope for the third time and watched the last man enter the party or funeral depending on how you looked at it. He smiled to himself and watched as all the men placed the brief cases on the table, money, drugs, and weapons. An interesting trade, but something that couldn't go on any longer. Clint steadied his hand and let out a slow breath as he readied the gun to take out the targets. It would take skill and finesse to hit one target and get the other two before they could call for help or ran away. He was just about to squeeze the trigger when Captain perked up next to him, jostling his elbow. Clint frowns at the dog who's looking toward the door and heads toward it, a happy bark emitting from the small creature.

_Well fuck._

He watches as the door knob jingles and focuses on the guys in front of him again, before letting out a curse. One of the targets wasn't in range any more. 

Clint tried to think of someway to make this look less than it was but knows there's no way to cover what he had going on. 

The door opens and you're greeted by Captain who is jumping up and down trying to get to your face. You kneel in front of the puppy who had now become your only charge, and allow him to kiss you. You don't feel the tears coming from your eyes because of the wet tongue licking them away, but you do know that your puppy inches closer to you, comforting you the only way he knows how. 

"I missed you too Mal," you whisper to the dog who only barks in reply. 

You scratch him behind the ears and try to give him the tummy rubs you know he's been missing when he runs away from you into the dimly lit apartment.

"Where you going?" You ask the dog reaching for the light switch when a voice startles you from the darkness. 

"I wouldn't turn that on." the deep voice says from the darkness.

Your hand freezes on the switch and you feel your heart stop for a second before it continues its pace, loud and frantic. 

"If you want money, you can have everything I have." You exclaim. 

The voice chuckles. "I'm not here for money."

"I don't have anything you want." You say feeling your knees tremble. 

"You're right."

"Then what do you want."

"From you? Nothing? I just need to borrow your apartment for a couple more minutes... Or hours."

"Why do you need-"

"I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you"

You feel the color drain from your face and our legs grow weak. You grab hold of the counter to steady yourself when you hear him chuckle. 

"I'm not going to kill you."

"Isn't that what they all say before they do?" You ask. 

"If by 'they' you mean murders... No, they tend to tell you exactly what they are going to do to you."

"Meet at lot of murders in your time?"

"More than I care to count."

"Why me, why my apartment?"

"All my Intel said you're not not suppose to be back until next week and I need a place to use as my nest."

"Your nest? Oh my god! You're going to kill somebody!" You exclaim beside yourself. 

"That's idea sweetheart, now if you hold it in just a second."

You open your mouth to argue when you hear the faint shots from when he's sitting, it sounds almost like a sneeze. 

_Oh no. He didn't. Did he just-_

You watch him quickly dismantle the gun and try not to fall to the ground. You just witness someone murder someone, you could go to jail, an accessory to murder.

“I’d probably wouldn’t stay here tonight. These guys will track where the shot came from and I’d hate for them to find them here.” The man exclaimed coming toward you.

You stare at the man before you, covered in darkness and wonder why this place, of all the floors in this building.

“Do you have somewhere you could-”

Before Clint could even finish the rest of his sentence you felt your fist connect with his face. You didn’t know why you punched him, you weren’t really mad at him, you were more upset with Craig then anything. This man was just here, in your house, using you place to kill someone. Okay so you were maybe a little mad at him.

Clint rubbed his jaw, startled by the force behind the blow. “We need to leave.”

“You just killed someone! We can’t just leave, we need to-”

“Those men were bad people, they needed to be taken out, that’s what I just did.”

“You can’t go around killing people.”

“It was either us or them, and I’d like to save as many innocent lives as possible.”

“Killing though?”

Clint shrugs. “It had to be done.”

“No it didn’t.”

He grabs your arms and stares at you. “We can argue later, but right now, we need to leave. Grab your things and the dog.”

“I don’t have anywhere to go.”

He rubs his temple. “Just grab your things, I know a place we can go.”

You hesitate on following the man who just killed someone but saw no other choice. If you didn’t leave now you knew that those people would be sniffing around and you hoped to be long gone by then.

You quickly grab your bags and you dog and follow the man out the door.

“What’s your name?” You ask, hoping to get some sort of answer.

“Hawkeye, but most people call me Barton, Clint Barton.”

You stare at the man shocked. “You’re an Avenger?”

He nodded.

“If you’re an Avenger, why the hell are you killing people?”  



End file.
